


占有欲

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	占有欲

#Jaenodo

李帝努还记得那天早上，他正准备跟隔壁家的小孩子一起去后山喂小狗。

他连前一天的剩饭都准备好了，打算把一堆剩饭剩菜用塑料袋打包好，趁着妈妈不注意的时候偷偷打开门溜出去。他用小锤子在墙壁上往隔壁屋敲了暗号，这个时候一群穿着黑布衫的人破门闯进了他的家，二话不说提着李帝努那双幼小的胳膊就把人强行往外带走。

那时候的李帝努只会哭，喊着爸爸妈妈救命，快救救我吧。他哭得声嘶力竭，仿佛喉咙都要被猛兽的利爪撕裂一般，哭声响彻整片山脚下密密麻麻的徙置区。他用手指死死抠着门楣上的木板，小小的指甲盖就这样没了一块，可是一个小孩子又怎么能跟一群成年人硬碰硬，李帝努看着无动于衷的妈妈，看着旁边的邻居纷纷探头出来看着却没人愿意伸出援手，他哭得更厉害了。

家门被关上前，年幼的孩子眼睁睁看着妈妈从那群人的领头手里收过一叠白花花的钞票。直到被人扔进后座的时候，他的妈妈都没有再走出来看过一眼，那年李帝努刚满八岁。

那群人刚刚把人往外拽的时候力气大得在李帝努那瘦弱的上臂留下了一个个青青紫紫的指痕，掉了指甲盖的左手食指一直汩汩地往外渗着血，染红了他白色背心的一角。他在后座皮椅的角落抱着膝盖瑟缩一团，刚刚受到了惊吓还没缓过来，他浑身都在颤抖着，像在被遗弃在漆黑风雨中的一只小狗。

当年港英政府实施了抵垒政策，李帝努的爸爸妈妈当年在这一段偷渡潮里，跟着隔壁村的一个伙伴一起连夜游水到了香港，没想到伙伴在中途突然在水中失踪，上岸的时候只剩下了他们俩，事后有人说那个倒霉蛋被河里的水鬼抓去当替身了。

算是安全抵达香港后，夫妇俩四处打听门路，找一些没有合法居留都能做的工作，最后李父托人找了个机会当运送的司机，运的却不是什么普通玩意儿。中介人一打开箱子，把李帝努他爸吓得脸都青了——木箱里一块块白粉砖排列得整整齐齐，纯度很高，随便在里面拿一块，它的价值就算是搭上了自己的命都不够赔。可是这份差事正因为需要铤而走险而利润高，为了老婆和她肚子里的孩子，李父咬咬牙还是接了下来。

李帝努他爸好几年下来都安安分分地工作，没发生什么事情，最后却因为一个二五仔的告密，整车从九龙寨城出发的白粉在大马路的中央被警察截了。当时的警长跟寨城里管事的郑家有不能见光的交易，大家约出来在大酒楼摆了几围，最后把事情摆平了下来，可是利润得跟他对半分。

寨城里的其他堂口纷纷表示不满，收的钱少了谁会愿意安然接受，一众叔伯兄弟差点就直接踩到郑家的台面找个说法。大佬，你既然二五仔找不到，那怎么也得找个人出来祭旗（找代罪羔羊），李父就这样被人抓了出来。最麻烦这个时候被挖出来他原来欠帮会的地下赌庄一笔巨款，那就不算是冤枉了，现在自己在他们手上就是任人摆布的鱼肉，李父不丢一条腿留一条胳膊都不能走出这个大门。

郑老大捻着花白的胡子，把刀扔到李帝努他爸面前让他选，要剁左手还是右手，不然剁腿也行。男人吓得屁滚尿流，眼泪混着鼻涕满脸都是。他趴在郑老大的脚边抓着他的唐装裤脚让他饶过自己，他一直磕头，把额头磕得都破了皮，磕得满脸都是血。

我听说你有个儿子？郑老爷说，让我饶了你也不是不行，要不你把儿子卖给我们，那么你也能留住你的手脚出这个门了，多开心。

儿子我可以再生一个，手脚被剁了就真的一辈子的事儿，李父连忙像鸡啄米一样点着头说好，好，只要老大您饶了我，我怎么都行。最后他还能完好无缺地离开，就是可怜了孩子。

李帝努第一次进来这个地方，下车的时候两个壮汉一人一边提着孩子的手臂把人拽着走。一路上都是黑压压的电线，像密林里的树冠一样一层叠一层，地上一片片肮脏不堪的污水坑洼，李帝努连透气也不敢放肆。被扔在郑老爷子面前的时候把李帝努吓得又哭了起来，他真的什么都不知道，更不会知道原来自己已经被人当作一件货物般被人卖了，只能上气不接下气的叫着妈妈救我，救救小诺，小诺想回家了，我以后会乖乖听话的，可是叫天不应，叫地不灵。

到了现在，李帝努还是会梦见被抓走的那天，醒来的时候，后背全是冷汗。跟他一个房间的朴志晟早就醒来了，他看见呆坐在床上的人，抓起一边的拳套扔到他的被子上。喂，我去拳馆练拳，你要去吗？李帝努呆呆地点点头，拿着洗漱用品进了浴室。

几年前郑老爷子得了急病，郑家大夫人请了好几个医生来都说他时日无多，果然在病榻上熬了没多久就走了。那天李帝努刚刚从外边回来，打开门就看见了躺在床上没了呼吸的老人，四周都是悲痛欲绝的哭声，大宅上下一片愁云惨雾。

郑老爷的几个老婆都跪在地上拿着纱巾擦着泪哭哭啼啼，而郑在玹就坐在他爸最爱的那张红木椅子上，他抬起头，看着李帝努平静地说，小诺啊，郑在玹总喜欢叫他小诺。爸走了，以后这里就由我做主。他说着，抬手拭了一拭眼角。可是李帝努清楚地看见，郑在玹明明连眼睛都没有红。

郑在玹就这样在帮会里坐正，名正言顺的继承了他爸的衣钵。李帝努终究不是嫡子，就算再怎么被死去的老爷重用，就算再帮他解决过多少人，他顶多也只能在郑在玹身边做个贴身打手。他跟郑在玹不算很亲，虽然算是从小一起长大，可到底也不是亲生兄弟，何况郑在玹生性多疑，跟这个自己叫他弟弟的人只能说是亦敌亦友，当然前者居多。不过现在郑在玹既然已经稳坐了龙头，地位当然是毋庸置疑的，也就对李帝努少了几分敌意。

现在李帝努跟在郑在玹身边，虽然嘴上叫他哥哥，可是礼节上还是当他是老大。他跟在他哥身边帮助处理一些他哥不方便亲自出面的事情，多数要见血的，刀枪无眼的东西，郑在玹都是派李帝努去做。

平日里闲着没事，李帝努就跟同样是郑在玹左右手的朴志晟去黑市打黑拳。他们俩都喜欢把对手当沙包来打，有时候下手重了，把人打死或者残废了，李帝努甚至连包在拳套下的拳头都打得肿了起来，不过倒也算是解气。

朴志晟说李帝努你就是个魔鬼，杀人都不眨眼。李帝努笑了一笑，继续把染了血的绷带拆下来，又红又白的布条被他一圈一圈扔在地上。他们这些一辈子都在拆骨饮血的人，要是哪天动了恻隐，那可能距离完蛋也不远了。

一天郑在玹要去办点事，临离开之前把自己宝贝的那辆车的车钥匙给了李帝努，让他去学堂里帮忙接一个人。李帝努一个只会挥拳头舞刀弄枪的人，平日里沉默寡言，连学堂里面长什么样子他都不知道，一下车把下课的孩子们都吓到了，经过他身边的时候虽然觉得害怕，却总是要往李帝努身上多看几眼，一边走一边跟隔壁的朋友窃窃私语。

那个，那边那个谁，一个穿着背带裤的男人在教室门后探出来半个身子，给李帝努招招手让他过去。你就是李帝努对吧，是在玹的人吧？他见李帝努只会摇头点头，不禁笑了起来。你是不会说话吗，我又不会吃了你。李帝努认生，他看着面前的男人，耳尖忽然有点红。

今晚郑家周年家宴，哥让我来接你，李帝努跟在后面说。你是金道英吗？李帝努又问。男人转过来看着他，难以置信的点点头。我说郑在玹怎么回事，怎么派了个傻瓜来接我，金道英在教室里一边收拾一边碎碎念，我都说过自己去就行了，在玹他好麻烦，我又不是小孩子了。

郑在玹和金道英的关系李帝努有点看不清，金道英看起来知书识礼的样子，教书先生总是这么儒雅，怎么会看上他哥这种每天只会打打杀杀的人呢，李帝努真的搞不懂。

可是郑在玹真的很宝贝金道英，就算木讷如李帝努也看得出来，郑在玹倾向把这个人当成自己养在笼中的翠鸟。一场宴会下来，郑在玹左手举着酒杯，另一边搂着金道英的腰，与其他叔伯祝酒干杯的时候他都给介绍他们的大嫂。

大嫂，李帝努在心里默默地想着，大嫂这两个字好像第一次从郑在玹的嘴里听到。金道英算是郑在玹正式交往的人，虽然在底下也引起了闲言闲语，郑在玹都知道的，可是他不在乎。以前的那些乱七八糟的算是相好，而金道英大概是唯一一个郑在玹会让大家都叫他嫂子的人。

一场家宴下来，李帝努没吃上什么，多数时间都是在跟在郑在玹身边陪他在宴会厅里转，顶下来的酒就是用上脚趾头也数不尽。郑在玹不是不能喝酒的人，他能把所有人喝趴以后全身而退，李帝努从来没见过他哥喝醉的样子，只是他不明白为什么要推自己出去顶酒，也不敢质疑，不过就是难为了自己，打嗝呼出来的都是酒气。

席间李帝努找来朴志晟顶上，好不容易得到了郑在玹的允许才能跑出去大宅的阳台上透气。仲夏的夜晚说不上清凉，夜里的空气依然粘稠，可是比宴会厅里一片乌烟瘴气好多了。他趴在栏杆上呼吸着新鲜空气，刚刚已经在后门偷偷吐了一次，现在感觉好了一点。

哎呀原来你在这里，我就奇怪了，怎么满场子都找不见你。金道英那双锃亮的皮鞋跟踏在阳台的云石地板上的声音响亮得像跳着踢踏舞一样。李帝努听见了大嫂的声音本来想转过头去打招呼，却依然捂着胃直不起腰来，只能小声问好了一句嫂子好。金道英咯咯笑了起来，什么嫂子不嫂子的，他温柔地说，我还没有被你哥娶进门呢。

来，你快吃了这个，他从裤兜里掏出一瓶小东西塞进李帝努手里。我姐是夜总会的人，天天陪酒喝得胃都削了，吃了这个就不胃痛，还醒酒，金道英说。本来我带来准备给在玹解酒的，不过看起来你更需要一些。

谢谢嫂子，李帝努连说话都有气无力。金道英捋起袖子，搓热了双手然后放在李帝努的肚子上细细揉着。我常常帮我姐这样揉肚子，金道英说，她总是喝多了说胃疼，想吐，我帮她揉揉就没事了。嫂子你那双是神仙手吧，李帝努终于展现了一点笑容。他笑起来的时候终于有点符合到他这个年纪的气质，眼睛弯起来善良又有点憨憨的，跟那个在擂台上把人家活生生打断肋骨的人仿佛是两个不一样的人。

帝努多笑笑吧，金道英摸摸李帝努的头发，笑起来真的很好看呢。男人有点大的手掌摸在自己头上的时候，李帝努的呼吸停滞了几秒，金道英离他这么近，他身上有点淡淡的熟悉的香味，条纹衬衫上有一个小小的破洞，李帝努认得出，那是郑在玹某一次被人偷袭的时候划破的口子。李帝努有点意外，他不知道郑在玹居然把自己的恋人藏得连自己都不知道。

他想象着金道英在郑在玹床上酣睡的样子，想象着郑在玹把嫂子压在床上细细亲吻的时候，摸在自己头上的这只手可能会迫不及待地想要解开恋人的皮带，被郑在玹操到高潮的时候会在对方的背上留下欢爱的痕迹。

李帝努看着金道英舔舔有点干燥的嘴唇，晶亮的舌尖从双唇间伸出了一点，像诱惑的蛇尾一样，李帝努差点就不顾一切的想要如同渴望母亲的喂哺的孩子那般，含住嫂子的嘴唇吮吸亲吻，拯救同样口干舌燥的自己。

还有一点，就差那么一点，郑在玹的突然出现像一桶冷水一样浇熄了李帝努差就成功的擦枪走火。原来你在这里，郑在玹无视了李帝努，他搂着金道英的腰在他唇上深吻，金道英被人亲得迷糊，脑子运转不过来，他就只能朦胧着眼睛，手环在郑在玹的后腰，无力地拉扯着他的衬衫。

李帝努知道自己是应该离开的，给他大哥和大嫂一个私人的空间，他应该离开这个阳台，拉上窗帘，告诉别人不要打扰。可是这个时候郑在玹忽然从温存中睁眼，他还是那么温柔地安抚着怀里的人，可是在金道英看不见的地方，他看着李帝努的眼神仿佛一头宣示领地主权的野狼，凶猛而冷冽。

郑在玹看上的东西多数都不会得不到的，李帝努知道，地盘是这样，人也是这样。李帝努从来都不是温顺的，只是他要的比较简单，他只要活着，其他的事情都不太重要。经历过年幼时的那种经历后他就不敢再要求更多了，也不想要，因为不知道自己哪天就会死了，也没这么多要留恋。

可是人总要为自己而贪心一次，李帝努身为别人的影子活了这么多年了，也该是时候为自己自私一次。

郑在玹有的，他也想要，郑在玹没有的，他更想要。他也想得到郑在玹心上的东西，李帝努盘算着，他当人的影子已经累了，厌倦了。

他要当王。


End file.
